Our Hero Academia: Chapter 4
File:OHA Ch04.png Brains and Brawn "Are you ready Isabella," said Joho through her comm link. She was setting up her last trap. "I just finished up. All choke points are cut off. They won't know what hit 'em." "I'm ready as well", Isabella said, scarfing down some coffee. She was standing in position that she can Joho agreed upon would make the most sense to defend. Kinzoku stretched as he looked at all the windows on the building and then the entrance. "Wanna hit them with a bit of surprise?" Kinzoku came up with an entrance and wanted to propose it to Jirou. But he wanted a response to his question before proposing it, practically leaving Jirou on a cliffhanger. Not wanting to rush things too quickly, Jirou grasped at his chin, uncertain as to where the hostages were, deducing that they would either be at the top floor or in the basement of the building, being relatively sure to be careful before proceeding. "Kinzoku, try surveying the top floor first, see if you can take a quick look for any signs of activity," Jirou proposed, keeping his transmitter active as he waited on for his answer. "Gotcha." Kinzoku quickly replied, two chains came to his aid. He used them similar to a grapple, locking the first into the side of the building before pulling himself up, simultaneously looking the available one into the wall higher up and unlocking the previous to repeat the process. He eventually reached the highest window, although he positioned himself below it. He used his arms to pull his head up, looking into the window. He looked around for anything before maneuvering himself over, preventing anyone from seeing him out the window.. This time using four chains to keep himself elevated, he spoke to Jirou through the transmitter. "Not up here mate. The room is cactus." His voice having a tone of dismay. Sighing heavily, even with his face obscured, Jirou was displaying a rather bothered look on his face, finding it to be more bothersome to deal with this whole hide and seek game they put them up to. "If they aren't at the top floor, they got to be somewhere between the 4th and 1st floors." Clapping his hands to sort himself out, he turned to face his partner, coming up with a quick solution to their problem. "Quick question, your Quirk, how far can it go and how many chains can you make?" Kinzoku was bored and couldn't help but give a witty remark, "Jeez mate, at least take me to dinner first." it was simply his nature. Adjusting his attitude to be a bit more serious and fit for the situation. "They usually go up to 15 meters, I can make them go at most 30 meters but then I'd only have access to two of em instead of the usual 37 chains I can produce at once." He gazed down at the ground below, still situated on the side of the 5 floor building. "Can I came down now? It's bloody drafty up here." "Yea, get down here, time to talk strategy," he waved, waiting for his partner to get down. With that, Kinzoku made his way back down. He jogged over to Jirou before stopping in front of him. "So, what's the plan?" Unbeknownst to the two men, a small camera had been stuck to the side of the building. Well, not exactly a camera. The drone moved as closely as it could to pick up Jirou and Kinzoku's conversation. "And now we'll know exactly what they're planning," said Joho as she watched their conversation being broadcasted to her visor. "They seem to be in a jovial mood considering the circumstances," Isabella said into her comms. She began to pace around, keeping her senses sharp for any changes to her surroundings. "I'm not a fan of just waiting. I'd rather go punch it out, but as "villians" I guess we would above fight, no?" Isabella said trying to reason with herself. “Don’t worry Isabella,” said Joho, “these guys are trigger happy, they’ll be here soon. Just stay in position, and don’t move without telling me.” Isabella made a small huff. "10-4," she said in reply. She decided to stretch during the time she is waiting. "What do you think our chances... are for winning this.... challenge," Isabella said, pausing as she reached in a stretch. "I'd say pretty high," mumbled Joho. "While focusing on reconnaissance is a good idea for a hostage situation, when you're dealing with such a finite time limit you should try to go through that as fast as possible. Not to mention, they won't be able to make it through our traps. Let's just see where things go." "The buildings about 50 feet tall right? So its around 15 meters in length. We already checked the top floor, so that gives us between the 4th and 1st floor to deal with," he surmised, lifting a single finger to emphasize the point. In the same motion, Jirou began to exert his Quirk around himself, his body glowing a whitish glow as the ground began to quiver and crack beneath his boots. "Your chain's maximum length is around 30 meters, so all we gotta' do is fish around each of the floors with our Quirks, even if it means tearing the shit outa' the building." Flexing his arms across one of Kinzoku's chains, Jirou whispered to himself "Ultra Charge" before very aggressively grasping unto them with both hands, transferring the effects of his Quirk along Kinzoku's very own, mixing the two together. "You create the strings, and I'll be the rod and anchor," he gruffed to his partner, being a strategy created more on the basis of working along their strengths together rather than individually. Kinzoku grinned at the plan, delighted as he felt a slight increase of adrenaline run through his veins. He turned back to face Jirou, wanting to add even more to the already blood pumping idea. "What say we send some chains going through the flooring and once we find their room, send some flying straight through their door?" Chains sprouted from Kinzoku's back, adding up to 36 in total. "If you're gonna remove them, at least give me a warning. And gently please. Hurts like bloody hell if you just rip them out." Wrapping his arm around the body of chains dangling across Kinzoku's body, he extended his power across the rest, "Sorry, this your first time?" he chuckled, fastening his arms around in a lock. With his right arm hissing at the his actions, slowly building up steam between the joints. "I'm right behind you bro, give it your best shot," he confided, trusting him to do what needed to be done with their tag move. "You got it mate." Kinzoku sent out numerous chains, one going through the first entrance and a few more bursting through the walls, being easier to do thanks to Jirou's assistance. He recklessly impaled the entirety of the lower floor, easily closing that area off as where the girls were located. "Unless their ninjas, they're not done here. Leaving them from being in 2-4." Kinzoku retrieved his remaining chains, latching them onto the wall of the building before pulling himself and Jirou into the building. "Hope I didn't make a bluey. What's next?" Kinzoku was a bit nervous for a second, not sure what action to take now. He was all ears to whatever Jirou had to say. He knew he had no better idea at the moment. Being suspended in the air alongside his partner, he looked all over the for traces of their adversaries, unfortunately with the room being vacant of their prey at the moment. With the chains slithering all across the walls and floor, with numerous holes appearing throughout the walls, the white glow of his Quirk caused Kinzoku's chains to shred the ground apart in a similar fashion to a saw the more they scurried across from them, drastically damaging the room they were in from a variety of directions at once. Seeing as there was no point to remain on this floor, Jirou patted Kinzoku on the back, signaling him to proceed to the floor above them, repeating the what he had done on a previous not here. "Nobodies home, lets move on to the floor above bro." Kinzoku nodded as he moved back to the window, planting some chains in the wall up above. Once more following the trend as he used his chains to ascend to floor three. He once more sent his chains running rampant through the floor, yet being a bit more careful with how he went through the process. Two floors left made it a 50-50 shot at finding the girls. "Thinking about it, we could've done this in a much better way if we're going to be honest." With all the sudden movement at being tugged around by Kinzoku, Jirou couldn't help but feel like a purse being carried around everywhere, just dangling there by the waist as he looked around the floor, again being vacant with no sign of the hostages or villains. "Two more bro, its either up or above," clamoring that they were getting closer to their objective. "Alright babies," said Joho as she took out a couple of spheres. "Throw 'em off." Joho sent her drones down to the third floor of the building coming out of a window as they monitored the movements of Jirou and Kinzoku. "Looks like they're scaling the wall. Get ready to move the hostages. You know what to do Isabella." Isabella, who had been waiting for this moment, grabbed a chain closest to her and twisted her body. With the help of her quirk, Isabella was able to rotate all of the chains, Kinzoku, and Jirou as if they were mere dolls on a string. She let go after she rotated 45 degrees, sending energy through the chain to blast them even further away. Isabella didn't hesitate and grabbed all 3 of the hostages and changed locations in the building, making it harder to pinpoint their location. "That was fun," Isabella said to Joho through the coms. Kinzoku was taken aback by the minimum assault, but what little advantage Isabella had given her team was a big advantage for Jirou & himself. Kinzoku grabbed Jirou by his arm with a chain and grappled right back onto the floor Isabella attempted to shot them off of. Kinzoku easily identified that the quirk that caused the impact was Isabella's, and he'd also identified which chain it was originally sent through. It didn't take long for him to deduce where she'd fled to after her little trick. He sent exactly 8 chains, 2 entangled her right leg, another 2 on the left. 2 for each arm as well. Despite what they were meant to believe, Joho wasn't far from her teammate's position. "Sorry!" she shouted at her teammate. She took a small disc out of her costume, throwing it at the chains aiming to entrap her teammate. The disc would lock onto Kinzoku's chains and immediately begin shocking the Hero through his highly conductive Quirk. Kinzoku saw the disc come flying at his chains, and instead of withdrawing, he wrapped one of his chains around Joho's leg and continued entangling Isabella with the rest. The disc began shocking Kinzoku, but thanks to him enveloping the other two in his chains, they two were being shocked by Joho's disc. He grunted in pain as the disc continued to shock him, yet he managed to convey a message to Jirou, the only one not being shocked at the moment. "Quick-grab the hostages." He replied slowly due to the pain, but he hope Jirou heard him through the grunts. Witnessing what had transpired, along with Kinzoku purposefully putting himself in harm's way couldn't help but put Jirou in a completely different mindset, for once wanting to live up to the opportunity his partner left him. Upon landing on his chains, Jirou let go of Kinzoku in order to escape the volts passing through his metallic chains, avoiding it from electrocuting him. Immediately using his Quirk along the soles of his boots to kick off the floor and bouncing repeatedly along the walls in order to build up momentum before using his power along the rest of his body, transforming him into a juggernaut. With each step he took, the shockwaves knocked holes along the walls and pillars holding the floor, hoping to plan ahead with'' one last gambit should I fail'', reaching to grab the mannequins while they electricity was blasting through his partner's Quirk.